Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 109
"Primo's Plan, Part 4" known as "Accel Synchro! Be Born! Shooting Star Dragon!" in the Japanese version is the one-hundredth and ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary Yusei and Primo's battle continues. Yusei's Stardust Dragon has been absorbed by Primo's monster, after losing his concentration by Primo's taunting while attempting to perform Accel Synchro. As long as his stolen Stardust Dragon is not recaptured, Yusei cannot possibly defeat the Machine Emperor. Yusei is in agony as he fights desperately to the very limits of his strength, transmitting his pain to Jack, Luna, Crow, and Akiza. Trial and Error occur over and over. When he finally gets back Stardust Dragon, Yusei is uncertain in trying to perform an Accel Synchro Summon again, since he doesn't know if he can do it this time. However, at this time, a huge tornado envelops New Domino City, Stardust, and even Yusei. In the midst of a desperate situation and barely hanging onto the escape stairway, Akiza, not relying on her psychic powers, tries to save Haluna who was pulled out the windows by the tornado's gale forces. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Primo :...continued from previous episode. Turn 11: Primo "Meklord Emperor Wisel" has just equipped itself with "Stardust Dragon" via its own effect. Primo activates his face-down "Wise A3" to Tribute "Wisel Attack" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 5000 → 3800/0) and Special Summon "Wisel Attack 3" ( 3/1600/0) in Attack Position ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 3800 → 5400/0). Due to the effect of "Wisel Attack 3", "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is granted the ability to inflict piercing damage. "Meklord Emperor Wisel" attacks "Formula Synchron", but Yusei activates his face-down "D2 Shield" to double the DEF of "Formula Synchron" ("Formula Synchron": 200/1500 → 3000). "Meklord Emperor Wisel" then destroys "Formula Synchron and inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 3300 → 900). The second effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" activates (Yusei 900 → 600). Yusei then activates the second effect of "D2 Shield" to draw one card. Turn 12: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 10 → 11; Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei's hand contains "Necro Linker" and "Turret Warrior". Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw one card ("Arbitrator"). Yusei then Normal Summons "Necro Linker" ( 2/600/0) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 13: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 11 → 12; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Primo activates his face-down "Wise T3" to Tribute "Wisel Top" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 5400 → 4900/0) and Special Summon "Wisel Top 3" ( 3/600/0) in Attack Position ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 4900 → 5500/0). "Meklord Emperor Wisel" then attacks "Necro Linker", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, however Primo activates the effect of "Wisel Top 3" to negate the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and destroy it. Yusei discards "Arbitrator" via its own effect to end the Battle Phase. Turn 14: Yusei Yusei draws "Rescue Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 12; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei then Normal Summons "Rescue Warrior" ( 4/1600/1700) in Attack Position. "Rescue Warrior" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel". "Meklord Emperor Wisel" destroys "Rescue Warrior", but due to the first effect of "Rescue Warrior", Yusei takes no Battle Damage. The second effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" activates (Yusei 600 → 300). The second effect of "Rescue Warrior" activates, allowing Yusei to regain control of "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 5500 → 3000/0). Yusei then Tributes "Necro Linker" via its own effect in order to revive "Formula Synchron" ( 2/200/1500) in Attack Position, however Yusei is forbidden from using "Formula Synchron" as a Synchro Material Monster this turn. Yusei then activates the effect of "Formula Synchron" to draw a card ("Sonic Chick"). Turn 15: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 12; Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3). Primo then activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Stardust Dragon", however Yusei tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" ( 10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Stardust Dragon" left the field, the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel is negated as it has lost its original target. Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the English dub, the scene where the tornado cuts through and destroys parts of the city is cut. * Also in the dub, the scene where Carly was almost swept away by the tornado and was hanging onto a lamp post for dear life is cut. This will cause confusion because in the beginning of the episode, She was at her car. When Shooting Star Dragon emerged, she was at the ground for no particular reason unless the viewer has seen the Japanese version. * The scenes where Haluna gets swept out the window by the tornado, leaving her hanging onto a ledge and Akiza saving her without her psychic powers, is cut out in the dub. * In the dub, the scene where the windows shatter at the hospital is cut. However, in the scene after Shooting Star Dragon is summoned, shattered glass can be seen in the background. * The entire Accel Synchro summoning sequence music Clear Mind (song) is replaced with just instrumental music from the dub. * In the original, Primo was surprised saying Yusei was gone after Yusei vanished in his Accel Synchro performance, but in the dub he panics and says "Uh oh!". * The scene of Shooting Star Dragon emerging from the tornado is cut. As well as when Shooting Star Dragon blows away the clouds is cut. * The Accel Synchro summoning sequence where Yusei spins forward is zoomed in in the Dub so that is only shows his upper body to his shoulders, unlike the original where his whole body is revealed to be partly naked with a mist covering the majority of him. Trivia * For what is now only the second time in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series anime history, a new insert song was used called Clear Mind and it plays during the sequence before and during the summoning of "Shooting Star Dragon" all the way up until the end credits. This is also the fourth time the genre's history that a insert song was used at all. * After regaining control of Stardust Dragon, Yusei makes a grin. This could be referencing his first duel with Ghost. In his duel with Ghost he made a similar grin after regaining control of Stardust Dragon using "Synchro Material". Errors * In the dub, Primo states that if he attacks Formula Synchron with Meklord Emperor Wisel, Yusei will take 5400 points of damage and lose. In the Original, Placido said that Yusei will take 3300 points of damage. These are both incorrect as Yusei would have taken 3900 points of damage. (However any of the stated amounts would still have resulted in Yusei's defeat.) * Yusei's last line in the dub was "Shooting Star Dragon, Attack!" but it wasn't his turn. In the original, he simply said "Let's go, Shooting Star!". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes